


There's a Dinosaur in my Tent

by Diabolical_Pink_Bunny



Series: Stargate: Atlantis. Season 6 [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diabolical_Pink_Bunny/pseuds/Diabolical_Pink_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reports of crystal needed in the creation of their own ZPM's, SGA-1 sets out for a planet they had previously visited: and found inhabited by dinosaurs! But when John Sheppard crashes the puddle jumper into a dinosaur, things turn nasty for the four members of Atlantis' elite team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Teyla Emmagan exited the transporter and set off in the direction of the pier. Chuck had been picking up a life sign coming from that spot for the past hour and was worried about it. Not that the pier was off limits. Instead, the dot hasn't moved in all that time and he thought it might indicate that someone was hurt. Seeing as Teyla did not sense any Wraith in the city (well, except for that very faint nagging at the back of her head she had gotten used to these past months and thus discounted), there was little danger in her checking it out. So, seeing as she had nothing else to do and had been in the control room when Chuck mentioned the problem, she had volunteered to inspect the dot.

Well, not that she hadn't come prepared, either. With her she had one of the small hand held Wraith stunners they have been collecting for years. She had once inspected the Zat-guns used on earth, and she was convinced the stunner was of superior design. For a start: the stunner did not kill you on the second shot, only stunned you again. She sometimes wondered at the mentality of a technology that can completely obliterate any trace of a being.

Her quiet pace quickly brought her to the door opening onto the pier. It occurred to her it was the same pier as the one all of Atlantis had gathered on only a week ago. She smiled at the thought. A part of her was astonished at the fact that all of her people – well, those who had returned to Lantea – had chosen to lay down their Athosian name to take up the name of Atlantean. But perhaps that wasn't so peculiar, after all, she mused. Hadn't her people always revered the Ancients? And though, since then they had learned there were no Ancients left, they now had the opportunity to follow in their footsteps – to take up where the Ancients have left off all those millennia ago. In as many years from now  _they_  would be the ones called the Ancients of Atlantis.

As she neared the edge of the pier she saw a familiar figure standing at the rail and her steps slowed until finally she stopped altogether. She took a deep breath as her thoughts raced through her mind. For more than a year now she had been aware of the fact that Ronon had feelings for her, but so far he had been careful to keep it hidden. Not once since she had noticed the change in him had he allowed his feeling towards her to influence his decisions or actions. But then she had taken up his offer to babysit Torren. She admitted that had been a mistake. Up until the moment she had walked into her room after the evening spent with Kanaan on the mainland – Athosia, named for her people and so keeping the name alive – she had been blissfully ignorant of the fact that she had been growing feelings of her own for the big man. Usually she and Ronon spent time together as teammates. Even when they hung out as friends it had always been more teammates rather than friends. But that night she had entered her room and seen her son lying on Ronon's chest; both fast asleep and slightly drooling. The sight had been beyond endearing.

And that was the problem: Ronon wasn't supposed to be dear. Ronon was her teammate and team friend.

Now she stood, unable to choose. In all honesty she could report back to Chuck that everything was in order, yet she knew Ronon would not stand idly on one spot for an hour if something wasn't wrong. He wasn't the type. So though he was physically fine, there must be another reason he had been standing here all this time.

Just as she finally decided to ask him what was wrong – she even had a concerned smile on her face – the big man moved slightly. For a moment the sun glinted off something and she saw he had tied his blue bead to one of his locks – probably with a piece of leather string. Then he spoke and she had the impression she had walked in on a conversation that had been going on for some time.

"I woke the other day and couldn't even remember what your face looked like," he seemed to tell someone. For another moment Teyla considered the idea of alerting him to her presence, but his next words stopped her from moving.

"Melena, I have thought about this for some time. I knew we were never married, yet I felt like I have lost my wife." This time shame overcame Teyla and quietly she turned around to go. "But even so it is time for me to let you go. See, Melena, I have found someone else that I love," he added, and for an excruciating moment Teyla felt like someone had a fist around her heart. She already had her back turned to leave, yet for another moment she stood in silence, undetected, unseen, and waited for Ronon to speak the name of the woman he loved. Her right hand was resting against a pillar in which a pengull (Radek had explained the bird looked like a cross between two birds found on earth, a seagull and penguin), was sitting on top of her eggs.

"She is brave and strong and she makes me laugh. For so long I didn't think I would laugh again," he told the ghost of his dead lover and Teyla knew a moment of intense sorrow that life had been so cruel to the big man. She now suspected the woman he was referring to was Amelia Banks, the one he had been dating for some time. Whenever they were together Ronon seemed to smile continuously. How had it happened that she hadn't realised how his feelings for her had grown?

"I do not know if you can hear me, Melena, but today I set your spirit free. Too long have I held onto the past. And if you can hear me then I ask your blessing to love this woman."

By now Teyla was ashamed enough of her behaviour that she decided to turn around and tell Ronon what she had heard. She actually turned around to alert him of her presence, but once more he spoke and she found herself unable to do the right thing.

"Her name is Teyla Emmagan," he spoke her name and Teyla drew in her breath loud enough that she assumed the sound had reached Ronon's ears. So, even as she knew everything she had been taught was against it, she quickly stepped behind the pillar. With indrawn breath she stood: her back and hands pressed against the cold stone. In her mind she could see Ronon turning around with his gun drawn, looking around for the source of the sound. Well, he probably wouldn't have drawn his weapon yet, but her mind still conjured the image.

After a tense moment she heard him speak once more. "I know she does not love me – and she is with another. But that doesn't change the fact that I will love her. Goodbye, Melena. May the ancestors keep you in peace," he ended his speech and she heard something fall in the water some distance from the pier. Moments later he passed by her, oblivious to the fact she was hiding behind the pillar.

Only when he had gone did she let out the air that was still in her lungs. Damn! she softly cursed in her mind. Why hadn't she done the honourable thing in the first place? These words had not been meant for her ears, yet she had heard them and now she could not pretend that she had not. Which meant she needed to act upon them. She sighed. Next time Chuck wanted to check out a dot, he can do it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

About the same time that Teyla had volunteered to check out the dot on the screen, Radek had sidled into the main lab. Trying to look neither left nor right, he quickly went to his laptop without greeting anyone. Which of course meant everyone noticed he was there. Usually the scientist greeted his colleagues with a soft 'hello.' In fact, he often forgot he had already greeted someone and would greet them a number of times during the morning until he was sure he had said hello to everyone.

It was also extremely noticeable that at least part of the reason he looked even more like a rabbit caught in spotlights was the blue bead he was wearing on a golden string in his hair. Up until this morning he and Rodney had been the only two in the lab not wearing it thus and he had been rather proud of the fact that Anne had not been able to bully him into wearing the bead in his hair. Somehow it had made him feel he and Rodney were the only  _men_  in the lab.

"So, Zelenka," Rodney said as he edged over to the scruffy Radek. "Nice little decoration you have there," he grinned; using his right hand to indicate the strand in Radek's hair. Radek could not help but notice the bead on Rodney's arm. "How did that happen?" he mocked.

Radek looked down at his laptop and tried to ignore the other man. "I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled.

"It looks nice," Rodney continued and Radek could feel the concentrated stares of the rest of the lab on his back. "Did Anne finally win the argument? What did she do? Tie you to the bed and played with your hair until you caved in?" Radek stared at Rodney over his glasses. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it," Rodney continued. "I will eventually hear the story from Sitnalta after she got it from Anne," he heartlessly baited his friend.

"Rodney!" the soft voice of Sitnalta berated her fiancé from where she sat at her own desk in the lab. Radek looked back at his screen and tried to ignore them again.

"What?" Rodney asked, turning to look at Sitnalta. "It's true, isn't it?" Radek saw him turn back to him, but Radek frowned and held up his hand.

"Stop talking!" he told Rodney.

"As if I would," Rodney smugly replied as he crossed his arms.

"No, really," Radek explained. "Look, the program I have been running on Atlantis' sub-systems is complete." He pointed at the screen where a small window had opened and a message was displayed in a green font. With a deft click of his mouse he accessed the information and scrolled down to the section he was interested in. Rodney was leaning over his shoulder, intruding, and for a moment Radek wished he had left the other man to continue with his joking. At least then he would not be literally breathing down his neck right now.

For a moment the two men perused the data. Then Rodney leaned back and Radek turned to look at him.

"We're going to have to tell Doctor Weir about this," Radek finally said out loud what he knew they should both be thinking. But Rodney shook his head.

"First I'm going to the infirmary," he exclaimed.

"Why would you go to the infirmary?" Radek wondered.

"Do you know anything about hormones?" the other scientist said, but Radek still could not figure out what the man was getting at.

"No," he carefully ventured.

"Well, neither do I," Rodney admitted. "That's why I'm going to rustle up one of the Becketts or Keller and have them explain the effects of all those hormones in the water to Elizabeth," he explained. As he finished Radek had to admit the other man did have a point.

#####

Less than an hour later Radek, Rodney and Carson found Doctor Weir in her office; talking to Colonel Sheppard. She smiled as they entered.

"Good morning gentlemen," she greeted them as she laced her fingers in front of her. Then she frowned slightly and Radek just knew what she was going to say next. But then she seemed to think better of it and by then John was speaking.

"We were just discussing the fact that you can never know when a bunch of scientists might drop in on you," he drawled and Radek wondered what the two had really been discussing before he, Rodney and Carson had interrupted.

"Well, I don't think Carson qualifies as a scientist," Rodney said dead seriously.

"Rodney, play nice," Elizabeth admonished the man. Rodney actually shut up and Radek wished he could have that effect on the man. He leaned over and handed Elizabeth the tablet he was carrying. She took it and looked at it for a moment, but then met Radek's stared and waited for him to explain.

"I have been running a program this past week on Atlantis' environmental systems. This is the final data I received only this morning," he added, but she narrowed her eyes slightly and shook her head.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Zelenka," Rodney burst out, but then his eye seemed to catch Elizabeth's expression and he seemed to rethink whatever it was he was going to say. "What my colleague is trying to say is," he started explaining as well, "that he had been fascinated by the phenomenon of nearly all the women getting pregnant at the same time."

"Hey, only about sixty percent of the women," John interrupted. He still seemed miffed about something, Radek decided.

"Yes, whatever," Rodney continued with a sneer. "As you know, Atlantis has an independent system that controls stuff like the amount of oxygen in the air and the temperature and such," he continued.

"Of course," Weir answered.

"Well," Radek took the conversation back from Rodney, "there are a number of different things in this program that Atlantis had needed when there had been thousands of people living in the city, but which we had thought redundant."

"Yes, and one of these programs seems to control the population growth," Rodney stole the conversation once more.

"Atlantis can only sustain a certain number of people. So part of the program is to excrete a hormone into the water to keep people from having babies," Radek continued.

"And I guess the opposite is also true," John interrupted both scientists. "In times when the population number drops too low it puts a hormone in the water to help everyone get more babies," he used Radek's explanation.

"I have looked at the data," Carson now joined the conversation, obviously wanting to defend his being there. "I can assure you that though the hormones would wreak havoc with any hormonal contraceptives, they are not dangerous. In fact, I believe these babies will probably be in the best of health when they are born." He looked at the assembled men in the room. "Nor does it have any effect on the male population," he assured them.

Weir nodded at the doctor, but it was John that answered him. "I'm sure that's comforting to know," he drawled.

"Also," Radek joined in again. "I believe the same system was used to cause all these...um..." he trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"What Radek is trying to work up to is the fact that it seems Atlantis has used this program once before," Rodney said as his entire body slumped in aggravation.

Radek nodded and leaned slightly forward. "When Atlantis created Sitnalta three years ago, it seems the city wanted to ensure that she and McKay got along. So the city introduced a hormone into the drinking water to ensure this."

Weir frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The pairings-up we have had around that time is mostly due to this hormone getting into all of the water and affecting everyone. Obviously the city is smart, but not smart enough to realise humans are often attracted to one another," Rodney promptly explained. "Add that attraction to the hormones in everyone's systems and you have lots of people pairing up."

Weir looked down at the tablet lying in front of her on the table. Then she met Radek's eyes and he wondered why she had singled him out. "Are you telling me everything we've been feeling is due to something in the water?"

Though Radek often didn't understand human behaviour, he suddenly had an epiphany and he knew why Weir had asked him. She was feeling vulnerable at the moment and of those gathered in the room Radek was the one who posed the smallest threat.  Also, though they had never really lived those lives, the two of them felt a friendship between them since that episode with the black hole a few months back.

"The first hormone has worked out of the city a long time ago," he answered. Mainly he knew the answer because he had been thinking about it himself. When he had first seen the data he had realised that the only reason he was with Anne was because of some external element. Was this what was keeping them together as well?

"No," Carson also answered Weir. "Those hormones would have worn out long ago – right after we have stopped receiving them. And the hormones wouldn't have caused people to be together that hadn't been attracted to each other in the first place. We are often attracted to people, but most of the time we don't act on that. These hormones just ensured that some of these attractions became more than an attraction," he assured her.

Weir shot a quick look at Sheppard before smiling at the three scientists. "Thank you for sharing this. But need I tell you how much damage this could cause if it got out?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry, love," Carson grinned at her. "We won't say a word," he told her. Then she angled a look at Rodney.

"Oh, right, I won't say anything either," he mumbled. Radek smiled.

Just then Sitnalta burst into the office and Radek, Rodney and Carson moved over to make room for the young woman.

"I have the answer," she announced with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

As far as John was concerned, the morning had started out just fine. But then the scientists had burst in and told them that everything that had been happening on Atlantis was nothing more than a program working within its parameters. Radek and Carson might have assured them that the hormones had worked out of the system long ago and he had realised it had probably happened long before he and Elizabeth had come together, but many of the couples were from the time the hormones had been in the water. This news really could upset the whole population.

He also suspected Sitnalta was about to ruin what was left of his morning: she had that kind of look on her face.

"I found the lab used for creating ZPM's," the excited young woman continued after her initial outburst.

Elizabeth cocked her head slightly and lifted an eyebrow. "Have you?" she asked and John wondered what she was thinking. Then he leaned forward slightly, scowling slightly and narrowing his eyes.

"You wouldn't by any chance like to elaborate," he drawled. The young woman threw him a withering glance, but then took a deep breath and seemed to decide to oblige him anyway.

Sitnalta tossed her head, probably for Rodney's benefit, and started on her explanation. "Elizabeth has asked a while back to find out anything I can about building our own ZPM's," she carefully began. Elizabeth interrupted:

"Yes," she said and looked at John. "Remember the Ancient writing we found with the ZPM on earth?" she said with an undecipherable little smile on her lips.

John thought about it for only a moment. "The one Janus left you?" he asked; scowling. He might never have met the man, but he was sure he wouldn't have liked him if he had. Elizabeth slanted him another look and suddenly he realised what her expression meant: she was enjoying his slight – and unfounded – jealousy! Well, two can play at the game, he decided with an inner grin. So instead of scowling further, he smiled slightly and leaned back in his seat; crossing his arms comfortably. Elizabeth narrowed her lips at him, but her eyes laughed and he knew she understood the game. He merely lifted one side of his mouth in a slightly lopsided smile and turned back to Sitnalta – who was scowling. She hated being interrupted. In fact, she was actually tapping her one foot slightly – not enough to be comical, but enough to alert everyone to the fact that she wasn't impressed with them.

John couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway," Sitnalta finally continued with an exaggerated sigh. "I've done some research and I can tell you it will not be easy, but we can make our own ZPM's."

"Compared to running around looking for ones the Ancients had hidden, will it be easier to make them than to go find those hidden ZPM's?" Radek asked. He and Rodney looked excited. John wondered what other surprise Sitnalta had in store for them to ruin the scientists' mood. Not that he was a pessimist, but that seemed to be the way their luck had been going from the first moment they had set foot on Atlantis: nothing is ever as easy as it seems. Apparently not even becoming parents, he mused.

"Oh, definitely," Sitnalta assured them. "I've found the lab used to make the ZPM's," she continued, and John noticed she pronounced it  _zed-pe-em_ , like Rodney. In fact, it was only those originally from the USA that still did not pronounce it that way. He wondered how their children will pronounce the letter. "Making one will take some time: about three weeks," Sitnalta continued. "But remember it isn't that we need to find exotic materials as with the naquadah generators. Making the artificial region of sub-space from which we extract the vacuum energy is basically the manipulation of wormhole energy," she explained. "The part for which we do need exotic material is the crystal casing," she dropped the first part of the bomb that would probably end the relatively relaxed day John had been attempting to have.

"And where do we find it?" Rodney asked the question everyone knew needed to be asked.

"The casing is grown at the same time that the quantum foam is created from live crystal," Sitnalta informed them. "The old casings are no longer viable as a growth-medium. We need the live crystal," she continued. "And the only planet we can find it on is M1M-316," she finally dropped the last bomb.

"Wait, that sounds very familiar," Rodney remarked. He looked down at his tablet to search for the information, but this time John was quicker. Some planets you never forget.

"It's the planet with the dinosaurs," he informed the now-extended group in the office.

Rodney snapped his fingers in recognition. "Of course," he said with that crooked look on his face. "I always wondered why a planet that obviously can't serve as someplace for humans to live should have a Stargate." With that he bowed his head over his tablet and continued to type away at the small keypad.

"Dinosaurs?" Radek asked with a slight tremble in his voice. "You mean big lizards with teeth?" he voiced his objection.

By now it seemed Rodney has accessed the information he had wanted and he looked up, smiling. "According to the database the planet is designated as an extinct-animal sanctuary. There are three others like it listed." Then his smile broadened. "What beter way to hide the most integral part of creating their energy source than to hide it on a planet deemed as nothing more than an animal sanctuary," he grinned at the ingenuity of the Ancients.

But John had other reservations about the plan – and the Ancients' sense of humor. "Yeah," he drawled. "And what better way to guard it than with a hungry T-Rex.

Rodney looked slightly deflated. "Yeah, well, there is that," he conceded.

The lot of them could have spent another hour or so bantering around with the information – and John was already listing the amount of dinosaur jokes he could use – when Elizabeth did what she did best with her people: she cut through all the nonsense and got them pointed in a direction.

"Sitnalta, do you know how far from the gate we can find the crystal?" she coolly interjected. The pretty blonde nodded.

"The mine is about three kilometers away," she informed the group after glancing at her own tablet once. "According to the database there should be enough crystal mined and in the main chamber of the mine for us to use for quite a while.

Elizabeth nodded slightly. "John, would you be willing to take your team and bring enough crystal back for us to make enough ZPM's to sink the city with?" she asked; leaving the detail of planning the trip over to him. John thought about it for a moment, cocking his head slightly.

"Well, we can take a puddle jumper and park it as close to the entrance of this mine as possible," he carefully started laying down the best course of action. "If we keep it cloaked we might not be bothered by the dinosaurs," he added.

Rodney suddenly interrupted; excited about something. "Look, the Ancients wouldn't have mined the planet if they had run any risk from being dinosaur-food. There would probably be a concealed entrance or..." he trailed off, snapping his fingers as he looked for the correct term.

"There would probably be a docking port for the jumper," John completed the thought.

"Yes, thank you," Rodney sneered. John inclined his head and smiled.

"You're welcome," he answered and Rodney scowled at him.

John turned back to look at Elizabeth, but before he could answer her question, Teyla appeared at the door of the office. "Well, join the party," he grinned at her. "I'm sure we can fit another person in here – somewhere," he joked as he nodded at the already-full office.

Teyla seemed unimpressed. "Colonel Sheppard, may I talk to you in private," she requested. She looked slightly pale. As one the four scientists – Sitnalta included – turned and started to file from the office. Before leaving Rodney gave John a resigned look.

"I'll go fetch Ronon," he remarked. John nodded. That was as much as Rodney would ever get to volunteer for a slightly dangerous mission, he guessed. Then the scientist left, looking dejected.

Teyla looked at Elizabeth, who pursed her lips slightly at Teyla's next words. "I was hoping to talk to you alone," she repeated her request. But John wasn't in the happy mood he had been earlier. Trust the science department to ruin a day.

"Look, unless it's something personal like you want me to talk to Ronon again about his table manners or you want me to lay off on the garlic, I'll probably end up having to report it ti Elizabeth anyway," he explained his reluctance to get up. "Why not save me the trouble?"

The golden woman seemed to consider his request from all angles before answering. She nodded. "Very well," she conceded. With a light tread she entered the office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She took a deep breath before starting her story.

"I have recently discovered that Ronon harbours some – feelings towards me," she started slowly; carefully. "For a while I had hoped this would disappear, but now it seems his feelings have grown to the point where it might not be a good idea for the two of us to serve in the same unit," she continued. "I would like to request that I be moved to another unit," she finally made her request.

Elizabeth leaned forward. "I take it you don't return his feelings?" she asked of her friend. Teyla lifted the one side of her mouth in a sad smile.

"I am still with Kanaan, Doctor Weir," she answered and John knew the answer for what it was: a deflection. Besides, Teyla only used Elizabeth's title when she was trying to be formal – and that was only ever in front of people not part of their group. Elizabeth must have realised this as well, for she sat back in her seat with a slight smile. Perhaps she even knew more about it than John did – he would have to ask his lover about it later on. But for now he, too, was about to deflect the request.

"I'm sure you know what's best for you," he said with as much seriousness as he could. "And I will consider your request as soon as I can. But for now SGA-1 needs to go mine some crystal and I don't have the time or the luxury to break in someone new," he explained.

Teyla inclined her head slightly. "Very well, Colonel," she told him and he almost winced. By using his title she had let him know she would respect his decision, but she wasn't the least bit happy about it. He sighed mentally. The morning had started out so well, he mused. Then he got up, kissed Elizabeth and left with Teyla to join the rest of his team. He had crystal to collect.


	4. Chapter 4

In the almost five years the four of them had been going out in the jumper, the only person who ever ended up in the same seat twice in a row was John – and that was only because he was the only one who could really fly the jumper. Even after all these years Rodney still couldn't fly in a straight line, Teyla's body has rejected the ATA gene and Ronon just didn't seem to care. Yet Rodney usually insisted on sitting in the front seat unless he had something he needed to do at the back of the jumper. Well, Teyla also sometimes took the seat if she needed to guide them, but usually that decision was still kind of Rodney's to make.

So it was rather surprising to find Teyla seated in the front by the time Rodney showed up – and refusing to budge. Well, not that her actions could be described in that manner exactly. Rather he had entered the jumper, seen her sitting in front and asked:

"So, why are you sitting there?"

Teyla had only turned around with that wise little smile of hers and replied that she would like to sit in front to look at the dinosaurs. Seeing as there was no real argument against it, Rodney had to relent. He still found it slightly odd, though. What if whatever she had come to talk to John with earlier had something to do with him, Rodney McKay? What if she had decided she no longer wanted to be on the team because of something he had done? Not that he could remember offending her, but that really didn't say much, did it? Even Rodney's hallucinations tended to tell him he was bad with people.

For a moment Rodney intended to ask Teyla about it, but by then the jumper was in the gate room and ready to slip through the gate. As it entered the room it had been turned in the direction of the control room. Elizabeth and Sitnalta stood at the top of the stairs. Both looked worried, but then, so did Rodney. He always looked worried when they set out for a journey. Actually he wished Sitnalta could go along with them, but in her condition he would only worry more about her safety than anything else.

"Be careful," his earpiece crackled with Elizabeth's voice.

"We will be," Rodney answered before he realised the message was meant for John. The pilot looked over his shoulder at Rodney. "Sorry, working here," he tried to cover his lapse with an excuse and looked down at the display in front of him. But then his earpiece came on again.

"I love you," the smiling voice of his fiancé told Rodney. Something inside him melted and he looked up at her pretty face.

"We'll be right back – a walk in the park," he replied and she smiled at him. Then the jumper turned and headed towards the gate. While piloting, John inclined his head towards Rodney.

"See, I knew Sitnalta wasn't telling me she loved me," he grinned.

"Oh, ha-ha," Rodney replied ironically. "Very funny." He looked down at the silent display and then caught Ronon's smile aimed in his direction. "Oh, so..."

The jumper entered the event horison and the almost instantaneous journey to another planet happened.

"...you want to make fun..." he tried snarling at the big man. But even as the jumper exited the gate, it lurched to one side as it hit something. Both Rodney and Teyla were thrown out of their seats and the only reason John and Ronon weren't was because they were sitting on the side to which the jumper was flung.

"What was that?" Rodney instantly demanded even as he picked himself up off the floor. "That must have been one hell of a crash to make the inertial dampeners look like a party trick," he added. He craned his neck to see out the window.

John had brought the jumper to a halt the moment it had crashed. Now he frowned.

"Rodney, the engines won't respond to my commands," he reported the problem. Rodney felt he could scream with frustration.

"No," he said even as he heard his voice rising. "First tell me what caused the accident, and then I'll consider leaping at the sound of your voice to fix whatever it is you've broken now."

"Well, we seemed to have hit a dinosaur as we came through the gate," John drawled. But he seemed worried – which worried Rodney. But then Rodney considered his explanation.

"Road kill?" he asked. "In a spaceship? Really, Sheppard, how do you intend to explain that?" he sneered.

"Well, if you can fix it before we return, nobody needs to know, now do they?" John sarcastically replied. "Now go back there and fix it!" the pilot commanded.

"Oh, very well," Rodney surrendered. He picked up his tablet, went into the rear compartment and plugged the jumper into the tablet. Seconds later the relevant information rolled onto his screen. "Oh, just great," he groaned. "You managed to disable the engines and did considerable damage to the shields," he reported in general; voicing his complaints.

"Can you get the engines running, McKay?" John asked; sounding exasperated. Rodney considered giving him a run-down of just exactly what he thought of that statement, but Ronon interrupted the intended tirade.

"There are some really big dinosaurs out there," he remarked.

Rodney sighed. "Yes, I am aware of that," he told them even as he set to work on the engines. Fortunately the engines weren't as damaged as the shields and he managed to patch the whole thing enough so they could limp the three kilometers to the mine.

With the damaged engines the trip took much longer than planned, but as not as long as it would have taken to walk – which was a considerable plus as far as Rodney was concerned.

"We have a slight problem," John suddenly let the rest of them know. As Rodney was still in the back of the jumper, he had to take a few steps to get close enough to the front screen before being able to look out. As he leaned forward with Ronon – who was also curious – Rodney noticed Teyla leaning away from the warrior. As Rodney wasn't the best judge of character, he decided he had no reason to suspect Teyla and Ronon of anything – not even a fight. Hell, it was much more probable that he was wrong and Teyla had simply noticed something else on the ground.

What did draw his undivided attention, though, was the spot where he assumed the jumper should have docked millennia ago.

"It's caved in," he said with dread running down his spine. He just knew everything was about to turn into a nightmare. The entrance of the cave obviously had not been able to withstand the millennia and the roof had caved in on the inside. Now the once-smooth entrance was partially blocked by the fallen roof and though access was possible on foot, the jumper would not be able to dock.

"If you land the jumper as close to the entrance as possible, we can go in on foot and fetch the crystal," Teyla remarked in her calm voice. John nodded.

"I'll just bring her in close," he said even as he angled the jumper so the rear hatch was turned towards the opening of the cave.

"Well, I'll just stay in the jumper, thank you," Rodney told them as the jumper landed with a bigger bump than usual.

"You scared there's something in there that will bite you?" Ronon joked. But Rodney was tense enough to miss the difference between a real smile and a smirk.

"No, I'm not afraid of anything in there biting me," he burst out. "But in case you haven't noticed, mister top gun over there took out a dinosaur with the jumper. Now, I have no idea how much all that crystal weighs, but the engines barely got us here in the first place. If you add any more weight the jumper won't even get back off the ground." He swallowed. "And then we're going to have to walk back to the gate and it's the dinosaurs between us and the gate that I'm afraid will bite us, okay?" he ended.

"Hey, calm down, buddy," John said as he picked up his P-90. "Ronon's just messing with you," he explained.

"Oh," Rodney realised. "Well, the engines really do need fixing," he explained. And it was true: he wasn't afraid of going into the mines. But he had an idea what the live crystal would weigh and not even Ronon would be able to carry any viable piece easily back to the gate.

And he really didn't relish the idea of going on foot with all these dinosaurs around. After all: one of them had been big enough to do some serious damage to the jumper. There's no telling what damage one of even the smaller ones could do to four humans burdened down by heavy crystal.

Then the small Teyla turned and smiled at him. "We do not doubt your courage, Rodney," she assured him. And just like that everything seemed better. Teyla was one of the wisest women he had ever met and if she said they did not doubt his courage, he would believe her.

"Okay," he finally said. "Well, you be careful out there," he added even as he turned back to his tablet. Faintly he heard the hatch open. Then as the jumper emptied, Ronon turned back.

"And you be careful in here, McKay," he seriously told Rodney. Rodney looked up: surprised. Then he smiled.

"If one of the little pests come knocking, I'll just ignore his pleas for dinner," he told the big man. Then Ronon grinned and disappeared down the ramp. Rodney reached over and closed the hatch; already more concerned with the read-outs on his tablet than any dinosaurs that might come visiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Ronon, John and Teyla exited the jumper, leaving the excitable Rodney to repair as much of it as he could. Together they started to make their way to the cave, but then the smell of fresh blood drew Ronon's attention. Quickly he turned around and headed back to the jumper. Following the smell, he made his way to the front of the jumper. Behind him he heard John follow (Teyla's footsteps were lighter).

Ronon pointed at the jumper. From just below the window down the right side of the jumper the whole thing was covered in sticky red blood. "That's a lot of blood," he said. "It will attract predators." John nodded.

"We need to move as quickly as possible," the leader of their team agreed. Then he scowled. "I'm glad I'm not the one who's going to have to wash that," he added. Ronon grinned.

"I'm glad I'm not the one who's going to have to explain this to Elizabeth," he teased. His friend gave him a dark look before turning and heading back to the mine. Ronon followed and the two of them joined Teyla, who had been keeping an eye on the entrance of the mine.

"It seems to be empty," she reported to the two men as they joined her. When he was this close to her, Ronon could smell the musky scent of the perfume Teyla wore. When coming on missions she would not put any on, but he was sure he could smell it none the less. The entire ride in the jumper he had been aware of her and the provocative smell of her skin.

Together the three of them entered the dark corridor – weapons held at the ready. As usual, Ronon went in first. He knew he didn't have to prove anything to his teammates and recently he had become aware of the true reason why he insisted on taking point – on being the one that faces the danger first. After his planet had been destroyed by the Wraith and he had become a runner, he had honestly thought his life would be short and brutal. Even surviving seven years as a runner had not been enough to dissuade him of that idea. But then John and Teyla had found him on that infernal planet. And it had been Teyla's soft assurance that they could help him that had persuaded him to trust them enough to do so. Now they were the only family he had in the world and he needed to protect them. Even if it meant he might get killed. But then again, he would rather die than loose them, for after all, it had been these people that had finally convinced him life was worth living again.

And always – always – the soft voice in his head that assured him was that of Teyla. When they had found him on that planet, his life had been brutal, harsh and ugly. She was calm, wise and beautiful, but not soft or defenceless. She was the only person on Atlantis whom he could spar with. Oh, he still won every time and that made her cranky. But he suspected she would know the moment he  _allowed_  her to win, and that would probably make her furious.

He smiled as they made their way towards the door at the end of the short hallway. Teyla might be a warrior, but she was also – at all times – a woman.

To the left a smaller tunnel branched off from the main one, but their lights revealed it ended only a short way in and was completely empty. Then the passageway ended and they stood in front of Ancient-built doors. John wiped his hand in front of the control crystal and the doors slid open. Carefully they entered the ten-thousand year closed-off room. Like most Atlantean buildings, there was little dust. They looked around and it took them less than a minute to establish that the big room was safe. In the lift that seemed to lead down into the mountain they found a dead dinosaur. But seeing as the skeleton was brittle and yellow, they assumed the dinosaur had gotten into the mountain the same time the Ancients had left millennia ago.

John tapped his earpiece. "Rodney, how're the repairs coming?" he asked. Rodney answered almost immediately; sounding miffed.

"Well, it would go a lot faster if you stopped asking me how it's going," he replied. At this end John smiled.

"Well, then I suppose it's going to go even more slowly; seeing as I need you to dial Atlantis," he grinned. Ronon could hear Rodney's exasperated sigh, but moments later Elizabeth's voice came through the earpiece.

 _This is Atlantis,_  she began.  _Did you find the crystal?_

John looked over at the neatly stored crystal at one end of the room. "You could say that. We'll start loading now. But, Elizabeth..." he trailed off.

 _What is it, John?_  To Ronon she sounded worried.

"Well, we had some trouble over here," he explained even as Ronon grinned at him. "Rodney is fixing the jumper right now, but it'll be a little while before we can return," he said, wincing.

 _What happened_? This time Elizabeth sounded slightly exasperated. But then, Ronon had to admit they were a team that seemed to run more into trouble than most.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one," John carefully told his commander and leader. Ronon did not envy him his position.

 _I'm sure you will_ , Elizabeth replied and Ronon saw Teyla hiding a grin.  _Let me know how it goes_ , she ended the conversation and the link was broken.

"Trouble?" Ronon drawled. John scowled at him.

"Just start loading the crystal," John replied and Ronon wondered how long it will be before the first person is going to make dinosaur jokes when they get back. As for himself, Ronon wondered where he could find a plastic dinosaur to hang in the jumper the same way he had seen some humans hang furry dice in their cars.

"Whatever you say," Ronon grinned before holstering his gun and joining Teyla at the crystals. Demurely she smiled at him, but Ronon thought there might be something slightly reserved about her manner. Well, no matter. He was on a planet with his friends and Teyla: what more could a man ask for?

#####

The wormhole closed and for a moment it seemed almost as if the gate room was plunged into darkness. But then Sitnalta's eyes adjusted to the diminished light and she could see that the gate room as brightly lit as always.

She turned to look at the woman next to her. "I bet they crashed into a dinosaur," she scowled. "It's something their team seems to do," she added as Elizabeth gave her a slight frown.

"Yes, I guess it is," the older woman remarked and Sitnalta could see she was smiling at the idea. Then she frowned. "I suppose I should alert Lorne to be on stand-by," she mused. But from behind the two women the accented voice of Radek came:

"I wouldn't worry about it," he mumbled without even looking up from where he was working at a console. "As doctor McKay has informed us many times: if the jumper is fixable, he will fix it. If not," he said, shrugging and then nodding his head as he looked for the correct phrase. "Well, then I hope Sheppard or Teyla will convince him to call for help," he finished and both Sitnalta and Elizabeth angled a similar look in the scruffy scientist's direction.

"Thank you for sharing," Elizabeth replied and Radek shrugged. Sitnalta smiled. Then she caught an expression on Chuck's face and frowned. She knew she and Elizabeth weren't supposed to see it and the only reason Sitnalta had seen it was because she had turned her head slightly as she had scratched her right arm. She dropped her left arm and lifted an eyebrow at the man. He merely smiled back innocently and Sitnalta suddenly realised he was scheming something. Probably a bet on whether SGA-1 had crashed into a dinosaur or not, she guessed. She rolled her eyes at him and looked away. That remark had been nothing more than an attempt to fill the silence. But now she realised it was one of those remarks that might have some interesting results.

As she followed Elizabeth back to her office, the blonde woman made a note of it to look Chuck up later and place her own bet.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth wondered what Sitnalta was smiling about as the two of them traversed the short distance to her office. Sitnalta was a lovely young woman and Elizabeth found her to be a dear friend, but just sometimes the other woman seemed so very young and innocent that she made Elizabeth feel old and jaded. But then, just sometimes, the young woman looked at her and Elizabeth could see the knowledge of the endless eons of Atlantis in her eyes.

Within seconds they reached Elizabeth's office, but at the door Sitnalta stopped. She had a look on her face that reminded Elizabeth of Rodney.

"I've forgotten something I have to do in the lab," she said even as she indicated with her thumb in the general direction of the lab. Elizabeth crossed her arms and smiled at the young woman.

"Whatever you're planning, I hope I will be included in the spoils," she grinned; obviously surprising Sitnalta. Well, she was feeling the urge to prove that she was not as old as Sitnalta sometimes made her feel. In fact, due to the nanites in her system, Duncan reckoned she would probably live to a very ripe old age: seeing as most ailments will be repaired by those few lingering nanites still in her system.

And her child? Elizabeth suddenly wondered? How many of the nanites will be in its system? She vaguely recalled a mission she had been given to read concerning SG-1, in the time she had been in command of the SGC. She sighed: that time seems so long ago. Anyway, the file had been about a race SG-1 had discovered that used nanites to store memory in children.

Before Sitnalta could answer, though, a harried-looking Lorne came running up the steps.

"Doctor Weir," he said even as he rushed up to her. "The kids are here," he announced: just in time, it seemed. Just as he finished talking, the first kids originally from M7G-677 entered the gate room. At the front was a smiling Keras. When he spotted her he smiled even more.

"Doctor Weir!" he greeted her and Elizabeth saw Lorne trying to make a run for it. He and another pilot had each taken a jumper and gone to Athosia to pick up a small group of kids – and their belongings – and transported them to the city. Knowing these kids, she was not surprised he was anxious to get away.

"And who do you think will show them the city?" she quietly asked the young man even as she smiled at Keras. Sitnalta giggled and then the kids joined them.

"Keras," Elizabeth greeted the smiling man. She genuinely liked him. It almost made her sick to think if John and the rest of his team had not gone to M7G-677 on the day that they did, Keras would have committed ritual suicide. "I see you've brought a few of your people," she told him even as she indicated he should follow her into the office. Sitnalta and Lorne followed and they all sat down around the desk.

"They are now your people," Keras mildly reminded her, and Elizabeth inclined her head.

"True, but not so long ago you had been the one they had followed," she parried; smiling.

Keras turned his head to look at the motley group. Then he turned back with another smile. "I became leader by default," he responded. "And I can't say I am that attached to the job," he told her.

Elizabeth looked down at the desk for a moment to hide her expression. When she had been appointed leader of the expedition years ago, it had been a job that had meant being a diplomatic leader of experienced scientists and marines. In her wildest dreams she had not imagined things to change this much!

She looked up with a smile. "How many have you brought?" she asked, deflecting the conversation.

"There are three that have volunteered to be apprenticed to the science department," Keras began, "six want to join the marines and eleven are willing to be baby-sitters and later, hopefully, teachers."

Elizabeth nodded. With over a hundred babies expected in a short time, they were going to need people experienced with children. Also, surprisingly, the apprentice idea had come from Rodney. Though he had little knowledge of children, he had been the first to point out they were going to have to train future scientists.

Mentally she sighed. These past few weeks had been a time of major adjustments. There really was a difference in being the leader of adults and being the leader of people.

And she would die before she would allow anything to happen to the budding population.

#####

On M1M-316 Rodney was working diligently on the jumper. There were few things in life that got him so focussed on a task as the idea of impending death. And really, there had been quite too many of them these past few years.

Yet, to be honest, he seldom longed back to the days of tranquil work spent in Siberia. He knew he would never be as buff as Ronon – or even most of the marines – but he had changed these past few years and he knew it was for the better. He no longer flinched in the face of danger (although he really did try to avoid it as much as possible) and he just loved saving the day. Superman had nothing on him!

Suddenly something  _pzzzt_! "Oh, now what?" he asked even as he leaned over to see what it had been. The repairs were going slower than he had anticipated and he was annoyed.

Just as he was leaning over as far as he could without over-balancing, something made the jumper rock. With a muttered curse Rodney fell over – fortunately onto the padded seat.

"Okay, I’d really like to know what caused that!" he exclaimed as he sat up on the seat. Again something impacted against the side of the jumper and nearly pitched Rodney from the seat.

"Hey, will you stop that!" he yelled at whatever it was. He knew the jumper was sound-proof, but he wasn't the type to sit by quietly while something made his only means of getting off a planet rock. "We need the jumper to get back home and you're going to damage the drive-pods," he told the unknown force.

Again the jumper lurched to one side, and this time a rather shrill scream accompanied the movement. Now the jumper rocked again and again as something repeatedly impacted against it on one side.

With some effort to keep his footing, Rodney made his way to the front compartment of the jumper. As another impact shook the jumper, Rodney fell down into the pilot seat.

"Well, not the place I would prefer," he muttered to himself. Even after all these years he still couldn’t fly in a straight line. "Okay, let's see what's out there," he muttered as he placed his hands on the crystal panel. Immediately the jumper responded to his mental request and on the HUD appeared a life-signs graph. On it Rodney saw something big and alive was out there: fortunately just one something.

Even as he peered at the HUD, a big amount of teeth suddenly appeared in front of the jumper and Rodney lurched back in his seat.

"Holy mother of...go away!" he yelled at the immense dinosaur. He had never been one to go through a dinosaur phase as a kid, but even he saw the resemblance to the T-Rex-thing they had encountered the last time they had been on the planet. It probably had a nest nearby.

"Look," he said more calmly, "we really need the jumper to get back home," he reasoned with it. "And I can guarantee you the jumper will not go down well. So whatever you think this is, just run along and go catch something edible that should have died out millennia ago. Just like you," he said as the dinosaur again tried to take a bite out of the jumper. It was screaming in frustration as the jumper would not crunch. "One would think something as big as you would have a more manly roar," Rodney remarked.

By now his initial fright had worn off. "Okay, McKay, just contact John and let them deal with it," he told himself. He tapped his earpiece.

"John!" he said and was proud of the fact that his voice did not squeak.

 _What is it, Rodney?_  John asked. He sounded annoyed.

"A rather big problem just cropped up outside," he answered as the jumper rocked again under the weight of the dinosaur. "And believe me when I tell you I'm not exaggerating," he added for good measure.

 _Okay, what kind of problem?_  Rodney pointed at the huge beast and it chose that moment to scream once more.

"That kind of problem," he told John. "A huge carnivorous dinosaur is trying to take a bite out of the jumper," he explained over the angry sound. "And unless you want to walk back to the gate, I would suggest you do something about it."

 _The dinosaur is probably attracted to the blood on the outside of the jumper_ , another voice interrupted.

"Ronon?" Rodney asked. Then he shook his head. "Of course, who else would it be?" he answered himself. He smirked. "Well, I wasn't the one to fly into the other dinosaur, now was I?" he asked.

 _We got it, Rodney,_  John once more spoke.  _Look, can't you just fire a drone at it?_

"Yes, that is a very good idea," Rodney nearly shrieked. "Let's shoot a huge exploding projectile at our only means of getting off the planet." He held up a finger. "While I am inside said means of transport," he added.

 _Okay, so that was a bad idea_ , John answered.  _Can't you just ignore it?_

"No, I can't," Rodney replied. "The jumper can take a lot of abuse, but this will damage the jumper sooner or later."

 _I bet you are worried about the sooner part_ , Rodney heard Ronon once more. He could actually hear the man smiling.

"Very funny. But you are going to have to come out here and shoot this monster!" he informed them. "Preferably before it damages the drive-pods," he warned them.

 _Very well, just sit tight_ , John finally told him and broke contact. Rodney sometimes wished they would just listen to him from the start – before something happens they all could have avoided.

The dinosaur made the jumper rock once more and let out another scream. Rodney sneered at it. "Yes, just continue to try and eat the jumper," he ironically informed it. Then he thought of something. "Now I'm hungry. I wonder how you'll taste with a bit of salt?" he wondered out loud as he reached into his pants' pocket and got a fruit-bar from it, opened it and took a big bite. He almost felt sorry for the big animal as he sat and watched it continue to attack the jumper.

Almost sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

John's earpiece went dead and he looked up at Teyla and Ronon.

"We need to go shoot a dinosaur," he needlessly told them; seeing as they had been privy to the conversation. He reached for the P-90 suspended from his vest. Teyla was already at the door, but she looked worried.

"Colonel Sheppard, if this is the same type of dinosaur we fought that time with Ford..." she began. John scowled and interrupted her.

"Then our weapons won't be of much use against it," he finished the thought.

"It can't be that big," Ronon said with that gung-ho smile of his.

"It's as big as..." John searched for an appropriate comparison, but for now one escaped him. "Well, it's big enough that our bullets only make it angry," he lamely finished.

"I'm afraid Colonel Sheppard is correct," Teyla came to his defence, but John was worried. She only ever insisted on using his title when the situation was dire. Well, it was dire, but that Teyla thought it was made him edgy. "The last time we fought it, the bullets did not penetrate much beyond its skin."

"What, you stopped and looked?" Ronon joked, but now John could see the joking wasn't as light-hearted as only moments before. Neither John nor Teyla bothered answering the man, but Teyla did angle him a look that spoke volumes. "Okay, I get it," he finally rumbled. "It's big enough to try and eat the jumper." Then he frowned. "If we can't kill it, what are we planning?"

"We can't let it eat the jumper, that's for sure," John mused. "But perhaps we can buy Rodney some time until he can get the shields up," he finally decided.

"Let's go," Ronon said even as he loosened his gun. John wondered where he could get one like that, especially as the P-90 bullets were getting low. And it didn't matter that they could reload: to reload one needed the shells and in the heat of battle there are very few marines – or scientists, for that matter – who was going to pick the ejected shells from the ground.

"Colonel," Teyla said as she pressed her ear to the door. "There is something scratching at the door on the other side," she reported.

"Well, if it can fit in the tunnel, then it can't be that big,' Ronon said as his grin returned.  "McKay was exaggerating again," he smiled.

John hoped the man was correct. Either way, they had run out of time to discuss it. With their guns held close to their bodies, the two men went to join Teyla at the door. As they reached the door they lifted their weapons: Ronon simply extended his arm and John sighted along the barrel. Teyla, too, had her weapon ready in the same way John did. He nodded to Teyla and she quickly swiped her hand across the crystal-control.

The door slid open. With sure steps the three of them exited the room and entered the tunnel. It was much darker in it than it had been in the mining room and their eyes needed a moment to adjust.

Fortunately the moment it took them to adjust their eyes nothing attacked and they proceeded forward. Teyla, especially, took care to look at the roof. It would not be the first time a SGA team encountered something that hid above them. To be honest, they weren't the first team to have used the roof to hide, either.

The tunnel seemed empty, but they were unwilling to ignore the warning Teyla had given of something scratching at the door. In fact, John quickly turned around and glanced at it.

"You were right," he whispered as he turned back. "Scratches," he explained. Both Ronon and Teyla nodded: something had been in the tunnel only moments before; and now the short side-tunnel was coming up.

"Does anyone find it peculiar that we haven't heard the big dinosaur?" Teyla suddenly whispered. John had to agree: the last time the T-Rex-thing had chased them, it had kept on screaming. Well, he guessed it was a roar, but it was a very high-pitched sound that sounded like the scream of a child. They had also heard the sound over the radio when Rodney had contacted them.

The side-tunnel was now only a meter away and the three of them approached it carefully. Just as they reached it, though, a few smallish dinosaurs came rushing in through the main tunnel. They were only as big as a large dog, but were obviously predatory as they rushed up on their strong hind legs. The three humans opened fire on them and one by one the creatures either dropped or were hurt. Those hit by Ronon's gun were flung backwards and lay where they landed.

Only a few of the creatures remained now, and one by one they stopped. Slowly they raised brightly-coloured collars around their skulls and hissed at the three humans. As they did, another one suddenly appeared from the small side-tunnel they had been forced to ignore for a moment.

Teyla had been standing closest to the tunnel as the creature leapt from it: collar raised. With lightning reflexes Ronon rushed forward and pushed Teyla aside with his momentum. The creature was airborne as the Satedan shot it. But momentum kept it coming forward and it crashed into Ronon with a loud 'thump.' The few still standing in the tunnel-entrance hissed once more and one rushed at John. He shot it even as he heard the sound of Ronon falling.

"Ronon!" Teyla yelled as their friend fell. A blast of red light shot past John and hit another dinosaur.

"I'm okay," Ronon grumbled even as John killed the last of the small dinosaurs. Slowly John backed up to where Teyla was helping the big man get up. On his chest he had a wicked-looking cut.

 _Sheppard,_  John's earpiece suddenly crackled. He tapped it.

"What is it, McKay?" he nearly growled.

 _There are hundreds of little dinosaurs out here_ , the panicky voice of the scientist answered.  _They killed the big one_ , he continued. He sounded stunned.

"We can't kill hundreds," Ronon wheezed. He looked slightly pale, even in the dim light. John nodded.

"Rodney, we're retreating to the mine," he told his friend and broke the connection. As he turned around he was just in time to see Ronon slowly collapsing at Teyla's feet.

"Ronon!" Teyla cried, but John did not have time to pay them any attention as he heard the hissing of another batch of dinosaurs at the tunnel entrance. Quickly he swung his gun around as the creatures attacked. He heard the crack of Teyla's weapon joining him.

 _Sheppard!_  Rodney sounded stressed, but John didn't have time to pay any attention to the excitable scientist.

"Not now!" he yelled at Rodney. He shot at another two dinosaurs: one of which had come precariously close to them.

"We have to get Ronon back into the mine," Teyla yelled at him over the noise of the weapons' fire. He knew she was correct. He also knew she was not strong enough to drag Ronon.

"You keep them away, I'll get Ronon," he simply informed her. In answer he saw her move forward into his field of vision. When he was sure she had a clear view of the approaching dinosaurs, he let out a last burst: holding in the trigger and allowing the spread at full automatic to kill as many dinosaurs as possible. He was now out of bullets – during the fight he already had to reload twice – but that did not matter now.

He rushed over to Ronon's inert form and took him by the arms. As quickly as was humanly possible he dragged the heavy body towards the rear of the chamber. Slowly Teyla retreated with them as the dinosaurs pushed her back by a sheer force of numbers. Rodney had been correct when he had estimated there were hundreds of them out there.

Finally John's rear bumped against the door. Quickly he dropped one of Ronon's arms to open the door. Fortunately Ancient technology – as far as opening doors were concerned – did not require intricate procedures. Though his legs were burning, he dragged the unconscious Ronon into the room.

"Teyla!" he yelled as the big man's feet cleared the entrance. Moments later Teyla ran in on quick feet and John, who had already dropped Ronon and was waiting at the panel, closed the door.

In the silence following the fight John heard Rodney's panicked voice.  _Sheppard, what happened_? John realised the scientist must have heard the last of the fight, as he had not broken the connection. Now he tapped his earpiece.

"Ronon was attacked by one of those little dinosaurs." He took a deep breath. "We're safe for now, but Ronon has passed out." He looked down at the unmoving man. "Rodney, get Atlantis on the line," he added with a worried frown.


	8. Chapter 8

With little care for that which was on the counter, Teyla wiped it all off onto the floor. Then she bent to help John lift Ronon onto the freshly-cleaned counter. It took a concentrated effort, but they managed to lift him on the first try.

"Ugh, he weighs a ton," John sighed as they settled the big man onto the counter. Now that they were back in the brightly lit room it was obvious that the wounds on Ronon's chest were superficial. So why then had he passed out?

Without seeming to be able to help herself, Teyla wiped away a few stray locks from his face. He seemed so calm, yet John knew that Ronon had a high threshold for pain. He should not be lying there.

 _Sheppard, this is Atlantis,_ the voice of Elizabeth came over his earpiece.  _John, what happened?_

He tapped the small device in his ear. "Teyla, Ronon and I went out to chase away a big dinosaur that seemed to want to eat the puddle jumper," he explained. "But there were a number of smaller dinosaurs in the tunnel and one of them attacked Ronon. The wounds seem superficial, but Ronon is out cold." As he spoke he noticed Teyla's worried expression. He also noticed how she kept touching Ronon – almost as if to assure herself that he was still alive.

 _Colonel, this is Carson,_  the Scot identified himself. Though everyone could now –with their tattoos – know one Beckett from the other when they saw them, it was impossible to tell who was who over a radio. This still slightly annoyed the two men, but there really was nothing to be done about it.  _Rodney told us Ronon has passed out. Now, I'm going to need you to check on a few things for me_ , he continued.

John winced. He just knew it was going to be awkward. "Okay," he said even as he tried in vain to stand as far away from the fallen man as possible. One look from Teyla made him take a deep breath and step closer once more, though.

 _First, check his breathing and heart rate,_  Carson instructed. John nodded before realising the doctor will not be able to see the gesture. "Right," he said out loud and did as Carson instructed. As part of his military training he had had some instruction on basic first-aid. As he felt for Ronon's pulse though, he had to admit it was very basic training. Finding a pulse was not as easy as he had thought.

When he was finished he stood back slightly. "Okay, both his breathing and his heart rate is stable, but weak," he reported. Not even he should have had that much trouble finding a pulse, he had decided. He only hoped his report was accurate.

 _Okay, now tell me about the wound_ , Carson continued. This was the part John had dreaded. He looked over at Teyla, who seemed to understand. With deft hands she took out her knife and cut away Ronon's shirt. Then she stood back as if burned.

"John, he's developing a fever," she explained. John nodded and reported this to Carson. Then he looked at the slashes on Ronon's chest.

"Carson, the wounds really are just superficial: they hardly bled. Yet there is a slight greenish cast to the edges of the wounds," John explained what he was seeing. He had a bad feeling about this.

There was a moment silence, and then Carson swore: something he hardly ever did.  _I think there must have been some kind of poison on the claws._

John looked at Teyla; wondering whether he should tell her what Carson had said. Her eyes were already deep and dark and there was a haggard look on her face. Yet he suspected she already knew.

"Rodney," he said into his earpiece, aware the scientist was probably listening in. "How's the jumper coming along?"

 _I thought you might ask that and I can tell you that you can get your military rears out here; I've finished with the drive pods,_  Rodney reported. He sounded smug even as he continued:  _They might not be in perfect condition, but this is the best anyone can do in the field without the proper equipment._

John looked at Teyla. "Rodney's finished fixing the jumper's drive pods," he told her.

"There are dozens of those little dinosaurs out there," she reminded him. "We can't possibly carry Ronon out there and defend ourselves."

Her statement had John worried: it wasn't like her to be the pessimist in the group.

 _Colonel, you need to get Ronon here immediately,_  Carson added needlessly.

John looked at Teyla and the worry in her eyes. "We will figure it out," he assured her. She nodded.

 _John, will another jumper be of any help?_  Elizabeth's voice interrupted them. John thought about it for a moment.

"No, we can't afford to damage another jumper. Besides," he suddenly realised. "There's not much another jumper can do here."

 _Listen, Colonel,_  Carson once more interrupted.  _You need to cool Ronon down. As long as he is alive we don't want to boil his brain._

"That sounds cheerful," John sneered into the earpiece. Then he looked at Teyla. "We need to cool him down" he instructed her even as he reached for his water bottle with one hand and for his handkerchief with the other. Carefully he poured water onto the cloth and placed it on the unconscious man's forehead. Teyla, meanwhile, had started to wipe down his torso with her handkerchief and water. John turned away to speak into his earpiece.

"Rodney, how many of those little dinosaurs are still out there?" he asked.

There was a moment's silence and then Rodney answered:  _I read at least another fifty outside_.

"Damn," John swore. He turned to look at Teyla, who took a moment from cooling Ronon to look at John.

"We could use the flash grenades," she suggested before turning her attention back to Ronon.

 _Look, can you bring me one of those dinosaurs along?_  Carson asked suddenly.

"How important will that be to you?" John asked. Getting out will be enough of a challenge without having to stop for a dead dinosaur.

 _I might need to see exactly what the poison is and I'd need an uncontaminated specimen,_  he explained. John scowled in Teyla's direction.

"Carson wants a dinosaur," he informed her. She frowned as she looked up.

"That will be...difficult," she told him and John wondered if that was not the understatement of the century.

"What are his chances of survival without the specimen?" John asked.

 _Well, now. I do not know, do I?_ Carson said in that Scottish burr of his.  _I have no idea what his condition is or what type of poison he has been poisoned with,_  he explained.

"So you would prefer that we stop and get a little monster dinosaur for you?" John sarcastically commented.

 _John,_  Elizabeth interrupted what was quickly becoming a fight.  _Get Ronon back here as soon as you can, okay?_  John nodded even though Elizabeth will not be able to see it.

"Okay. McKay," he added. "We're going to try and chase the dinosaurs out. When I tell you, you're going to have to open the rear hatch immediately," he instructed his friend. "Then get your ass out here and help me drag Ronon in."

 _Fine_ , Rodney shortly remarked and John's worry sky-rocketed. Whenever Rodney becomes pliable John becomes stressed.

"Okay, Atlantis, we'll let you know how it goes. Sheppard out," he said.

 _Good luck_ , Elizabeth replied just before the line went dead. John looked at Teyla.

"Let's move him closer to the door," he suggested and took hold of the man's feet.

Teyla shook her head. "Wait, will this not be easier?" she asked as she turned and went to one corner. When she came there she walked around the table and pushed. It was then John realised it must be a trolley to move the crystal with.

"Teyla, you're a genius," he told her. Maybe this might work after all.


	9. Chapter 9

The connection broke and the people gathered in the control room of Atlantis stood another moment staring at the Stargate until the wormhole cut off. Sitnalta found it odd that they would all stare at the event horison whenever they were transmitting off-world: almost as if they could see the person on the other side of the wormhole just by staring at it. It was strange, and yet Sitnalta found she couldn't help but look at the puddle as Elizabeth and Carson spoke to SGA-1. Even now, in her third year, she still found the irrationality of being human peculiar. Her conscious mind and her actions were too seldom the same.

"I know somebody who might be of use to you," Carson broke the silence a few seconds after the puddle had gone. She and Elizabeth turned to look at the Doctor. "If they are not successful, that is," he amended under the combined stare of the women.

Sitnalta wanted to say something about Carson's attitude, but before she could, Elizabeth spoke: "Fetch them," she simply said and Carson scurried away. Again Sitnalta wanted to say something, but Elizabeth was looking at her. "I doubt if they'll need help," Elizabeth told the younger woman. Sitnalta scowled.

"You always do that," she accused. Elizabeth lowered her chin slightly and raised an eyebrow and Sitnalta felt that same strange human compulsion intrude upon her mind. Mentally she knew she had no reason to answer the unspoken question in that stare, but seemingly of its own volition her mouth opened and answered the raised eyebrow. "You seem to know what someone else is about to say even before they do," she explained while silently berating herself. She was a being created by the greatest AI in the universe; she should not be susceptible to these emotional compulsions!

Then Elizabeth smiled and Sitnalta had the sinking feeling she wasn't going to like the answer. She was proven correct: "I wouldn't worry about it," her friend and leader of Atlantis told her before turning and heading for her office. Sitnalta stayed where she was, fuming.

"That's what she does," she heard Chuck's voice beside her. She looked down at the smiling young man and tilted her head: not an easy thing to do. He grinned at her. "Instead of fighting it, why don't you try going around it?" he suggested.

After a moment's thought she decided she would never understand just what he had tried to tell her just now. So she asked: "I don't understand."

Chuck nodded in the direction of the gate room and Sitnalta turned to see Evan and his team assembling in front of the gate. "I've see Major Lorne come bursting in here, sure of his case," Chuck explained. "And without uttering a single word Doctor Weir got him to see he was wrong and return to the planet he had just left even though he was tired to the bone."

Sitnalta frowned. "Okay," she said, still unsure where the conversation was heading. Chuck continued.

"But have you ever noticed how Colonel Sheppard seems to handle her at times?" he asked. Sitnalta gave it some thought.

"He wins whenever he doesn't go up against her, but instead flatters her into submission," she finally responded. Chuck nodded as she looked back at him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't try the flatter-bit," he advised. "But try going around her some more," he smiled.

"Just don't think Doctor Weir won't know what you're doing, though," Amelia Banks grumbled without looking up from her console. "She knows, but she allows it and you don't have to feel like an idiot in the process," she explained.

Sitnalta nodded and left, musing. It sounded like good advice; but not about getting around Elizabeth. In fact, Sitnalta had the feeling she was about to realise just how to wind all of Atlantis around her finger. She couldn't wait for Rodney to come home!

#####

Teyla nearly grunted under the weight of the unconscious Ronon, but she persevered. She could not count the number of times he had saved her life and she was not about to fail him now that he needed her.

Together Teyla and John got Ronon onto the trolley. Then together they turned and checked their weapons. John's must have been empty, for he snorted and took Ronon's gun from its holster.

"This might be the one time Ronon will allow you to use it," Teyla joked and John scowled.

"He's much to stuck up about sharing it," he joked back. "Ready?" he asked as he took out a flash-bang. Teyla, too, had one in her hand.

She nodded. "Ready," she verbally affirmed, going to stand to one side of the door. John nodded and wiped his hand in front of the control. Half a moment later the door was open and they tossed the grenades into the tunnel. Immediately they pulled their heads back in and covered them with their hands. Within moments the two canisters exploded: sounding like one single explosion and amplified within the confines of the tunnel.

"I just hope we didn't cause the roof to cave in some more," John mumbled just loud enough for Teyla to hear before stepping around the corner into the tunnel. Teyla joined him and for a moment she thought the flash-bangs had stunned the creatures. But the smoke cleared just in time to see most of the dinosaurs rushing at them. She instantly stepped back.

"John, you'd better close the door," she said even as the door slid shut between them and the onrushing dinosaurs. One of them had managed to reach the door and it closed upon the creatures head. Immediately the safety feature of the door kicked in and the door stopped closing.

"Damn!" John yelled, but Teyla was already on it. She took a single step back and kicked the loudly protesting dinosaur squarely in the face. The kick was hard enough to dislodge the beasty and send it reeling back into the arms of its brethren. Pissed, Teyla fired a round of bullets through the closing crack between the door and the wall.

Teyla had no idea how much time passed between the firing of the bullets and when she heard the insistent voice of her commander breaking through the mist in her mind: "Teyla!"

Slowly she lowered the P-90; angry at herself that she had nearly lost control and angry at the little monsters keeping them pinned in here while Ronon was dying on the cold table. She turned on John, stepping close and hissing: "It is my fault that Ronon is dying."

"No, it's not," John calmly, clearly told her. But her mind was a mass of anger and regret.

"I have known Ronon had...feelings for me even before I fell for Kanaan," she tried to explain the inexplicable. "I turned him down over and over again and still he fell in love with me," she told John, stepping back slightly and suddenly losing all of the anger behind her words, but not her vehemence. "I do not deserve that he should risk his life for me," she finally said that which was bothering her the most. "He should not have felt the need to protect me. We should not have been on the same team." As her words faded so did her self-control.

For a breathless moment Teyla and John stood looking at one another. Then, of all the things he could have done, the Colonel stepped forward and awkwardly hugged her with one arm and the dam of her sorrow finally broke. Silently she cried into his shoulder for a while. Then she felt him stroke her hair and she wondered at how much time had changed both of them. Only a few years ago he had been unable to even tell her he regarded her as a friend and she had been the sure, strong leader of her people.

But then again, back then she had not been about to lose the man she loved.

"You do realise Ronon would have done the same thing even if it had been Rodney," John told her as she stepped back, stunned at her own thoughts.

 _Hey, I heard that_ , the irritated voice of Rodney suddenly interrupted them.  _Look, are you coming or not?_  he asked.

John tapped his earpiece and pulled a funny face for Teyla's sake. "He must have opened the channel just as I said that," he told her and grinned. Teyla understood his message: whatever had happened in here would never be revealed to anyone else; not even Elizabeth. She went to stand by the trolley and looked down at the prone man. When had she fallen in love? Quickly she checked his breathing and heartbeat and then continued wiping him down. He was alive, but his vitals were even weaker than before. If they didn't get him out of there soon he was going to die.

"We've run into a small snag, McKay," she listened to this side of the conversation. A few moments passed and she was sure she could guess at Rodney's reply. "No, we did not," John replied to whatever it was Rodney had said. "The grenades only seemed to have pissed off the little creeps," he explained and suddenly Teyla could not stand the silence of her own mind: or rather the storm of thoughts in her own mind. So she tapped her earpiece and opened the channel so she could hear the conversation as well. Rodney was saying something inane, but she heard the unmistakable sound of him dialling the DHD in the jumper. Moments later she heard Elizabeth's voice in her ear.

 _What is it, Colonel?_  she opened the conversation.

"We've run into a snag," John repeated. "The flash-bangs only angered the dinosaurs."

 _Colonel,_  came the accented voice of Carson.  _I have someone here that might be of some help,_  he told them.

 _This is Doctor Sherman_ , a new, unfamiliar voice spoke. It was still strange to think there are people on Atlantis that she did not know, Teyla thought. But she had little to do with the new civilians and had not been able to get to know too many of them yet. She would have to amend that when they returned.

"What kind of a doctor?" John asked, turning his head to one side and frowning.

 _I am a palaeontologist_ , he replied smugly and Teyla had the urge to smack him. She looked at John and he returned the look of amusement. The good doctor sounded like Kavanagh, she mused.

John must have thought the same thing, for his response was intent on bringing the man down a notch or two. "Oh, you're a doctor of dead dinosaurs. Well, in case you haven't noticed, these are very much alive out there," he told the smug doctor. Teyla wanted to cheer him on, but kept her dignity.

 _He's the closest that we have_ , Carson tried to soothe ruffled feathers. He failed.

"Palaeontologists can't even figure out what colour the dinosaurs' skins were," John interrupted and Teyla now understood the word. Sometimes she still had trouble with some of the words not used by the Athosians.

 _Look, these things are real and they are mean and they are just outside the jumper_ , Rodney suddenly interrupted. He sounded stressed.  _And they are increasing_ , he added; explaining his concern.

 _Wait, I know!_ The voice was that of Sitnalta and she sounded excited.  _Rodney, how far along are you with the jumper's shields?_

There was a moment's silence, then Rodney answered his fiancé; sounding as excited as she.  _Of course!_  he exclaimed.  _I'll just extend the shields to the door_ , he said happily.

 _Tell me I'm a genius_ , Sitnalta purred into the com and Teyla could almost hear Rodney's head snap up at that strange remark.

 _What?_ he asked, stunned.

"Just tell her she's a genius," John told his friend. Rodney complied.

 _Now tell me you love me_ , the blonde added. Teyla smiled. She wondered what book Sitnalta had read this time. She was sure, though, as Rodney told his fiancé how much he loved her, that McKay was in for an interesting time.


	10. Chapter 10

Rodney nearly stabbed at the tablet in his other hand; irritated. Whenever Sitnalta gets creative, it was invariably he that suffered for it. He was also irritated by the fact that he should have been the one to think of this plan. It had been him, after all, that had been rescued once before, using this same method.

"Okay, so I was not really thinking straight back then," he continued with a dialogue with himself that had been going on – off and on – for the past few hours. "But that's no excuse for not thinking of it today,' he berated himself even as he made an excuse. "You were in here when you should have been out there helping your friends," his train of thought derailed slightly. "And even though you did some wonderful work in here, you were so worried about Ronon you couldn't even think of the best way to help them."

He reached up and moved a crystal before returning to his tablet. He tapped it a few times again before taking up the conversation. "And now you allowed Sitnalta – whom I really love, mind you," he added, "to have the brilliant idea. And then she made you admit it so that everyone could hear it." He paused a moment and looked up; his mind far away. "Well, I guess only those in the control room heard it," he assured himself. But then he slumped slightly and typed at his tablet again. "But that doesn't mean everybody won't hear about it. They're probably laughing about it even now," he moped. He suddenly stopped typing and lifted his hand from the screen. "There you are," he told the tablet and dropped it onto the rear seat of the jumper. "Now to get you running," he told the jumper as he moved to the forward compartment.

"Okay," he said after seating himself at the pilot's seat. Then he realised he was going to need his tablet and quickly scampered back to get it. Moments later he sat down again and carefully plugged the tabled into the system again.

"Okay," he said once more. "I need a display of the jumper and the mining tunnel", he said even as the map of the small area flashed onto the HUD. The same image was repeated on his small tablet screen. He punched in a few things on his tablet and the shields extended to one side of the jumper. This did not show up on the HUD; only on his tabled. What did show on the HUD were the nearly fifty dinosaurs inside the main tunnel.

"Okay, you little bastards," he told the dinosaurs. "You will have to find dinner someplace else tonight," he said as the shields extended; forcing the dinosaurs back into the tunnel. Quite a few – most actually – scampered into the little side tunnel, but a few got caught between the door to the mining room and the shield. "I bet you're not so cocky now, are you," he told those few dinosaurs that appeared at little blips on the HUD. As the shield passed through them – as it inevitably had to – the little blips disappeared. The energy of the shields would have crushed the life out of them.

A second later the shield passed beyond the door. As the door was made of the same stuff as Atlantis – and therefore the puddle jumper – the shield did not pass through it. Effectively those inside the room would have a doorway through which to pass into the shield.

He tapped his earpiece. "You can come out now, I've killed the bogey-man," he grinned; pleased with himself. They did not respond, but on the HUD Rodney watched their progress. First two blips moved into the tunnel and then one went back and fetched the third blip: presumably Ronon. Slowly they came nearer to the jumper and suddenly Rodney remembered that he had to open the hatch. He opened it just as the three blips reached the rear of the jumper. He turned and looked at them.

"Welcome," he grinned. John was pulling at a trolley on which Ronon lay while Teyla pushed. With some effort they got it inside and John turned to look at Rodney.

"A little help," he told his friend.

"Of course," Rodney said as he got up and moved to help John move Ronon onto the seat of the jumper. As they huffed in the effort to move the giant man, Teyla disappeared. "Where did she go?" Rodney asked.

His question was unnecessary as Teyla appeared moments later with a large piece of crystal in her arms.

"I can definitely see why they would need that trolley to move this," she heavily breathed under the weight of the crystal. Carefully she placed it on the ground before hurrying back for another piece.

"Really?" Rodney asked, incredulously. "Ronon might be dying and she's collecting rocks.

John glared at Rodney. "Would you want us to come back here later to get it?" he sneered. "Go help Teyla bring a few more as quickly as you can," the leader of their little group commanded Rodney with a glare.

"Oh," Rodney said; deflating. "I'll just go help her then," he said and pointed over his shoulder. With a sigh he got out and headed for the mine. On his way he passed Teyla as she carried another piece; her legs bent under the weight. He passed the bloody bits of dinosaur in the hallway and went to pick up a piece of red crystal. He was feeling rather sorry for himself.

Five minutes later they were on their way back to the gate. Rodney sat in front with Sheppard this time, as Teyla was hovering over Ronon. To Rodney she seemed incredibly possessive towards the big man and he wondered at the dampness in her eyes. Teyla was not the type to cry, yet he was sure she was on the verge of tears.

John left off on dialling the DHD to the last moment to ensure no dinosaurs preceded them through the stargate. Rodney closed his eyes as they seemed to enter the ring even before the event horison had settled, but when he finally opened them they were safely back in the gate room of Atlantis. Right in front of the jumper, on the stairs, stood Sitnalta and Elizabeth. They looked worried.

John landed the jumper onto the gate room floor and opened the hatch. Evidently Carson and his team had been waiting near the gate, as they now rushed into the jumper as soon as the hatch stopped moving. Rodney watched as they lifted Ronon onto a gurney with efficient care even as Carson started his cursory exam of the unconscious man. One of the techs picked up the dead dinosaur John had dragged into the jumper while Rodney and Teyla had been carrying crystal.

Teyla wanted to go along with them to the infirmary, but Carson took her by the shoulders. "Love, you'll only be in the way," he told her before returning to the gurney. Elizabeth walked into the rear of the jumper and spoke softly to Teyla for a moment. The two of them left together.

Rodney looked at John. "Well, I'll just get out here," he said uncomfortably.

"You do that," John said and Rodney realised John was just as worried about Ronon as he was. As he got up and started to the rear, Rodney put a hand on John's shoulder.

"He'll be fine, won't he?" he asked. It should have been a reassurance to John, but somewhere between the reassuring and his mouth something went wrong and he ended up asking reassurance.

"He'll'' be fine," John answered. "He's a big man and our doctors are the best," he assured Rodney. Rodney nodded and left.

On the floor of the gate room Sitnalta awaited him. As he stepped down the ramp she flung herself at him and he nearly fell over backwards under her slight weight.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as she buried her face in his neck. Of their own accord his arms went around her slender waist.

In reply she pulled back slightly and punched him on the arm. "Don't do that to me!" she accused him. Rodney frowned.

"Do what?" he wanted to know, suddenly on very unfamiliar ground.

"These babies will not grow up without their father," she informed him. For a moment Rodney had no idea what she was on about, but then he realised how worried she must have been. So he pulled her close once more and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I have no desire to...you know," he lamely ended and he felt her smile against his neck. He smiled as well. "I wouldn't dream of crossing you on this," he joked and she pulled back again.

"Don't you forget it!" she told him and he bent down and kissed her upturned lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Ronon woke feeling like something had run him over – too bad he couldn't remember what it had been.

Carefully he opened his eyes; unsure where he was. The room he was in was gloomy and for a few moments he could not focus clearly. Yet even before he was able to focus on his surroundings, he recognised the familiar smell of the infirmary. This was not the first time he had woken in this room, after all.

When his eyes finally focussed he found something – or rather some _one_  – he didn't usually find when waking. Through his pain and dizziness he smiled at the bowed head of Teyla. Obviously she had been sitting next to his bed when she had fallen asleep. Her golden head now lay near his hand, her face gentle in sleep.

Carefully he put his hand on her head and was touched by the sight of it: his big, rough hand on her lustrous golden hair.

As his hand settled on her head she woke with a start: ready to fight.

"Hey, woah!" he calmed her, but her initial fright had already been replaced by another look. Her eyes had turned soft, vulnerable.

But only for a moment. Without warning her expression turned angry.

"You should not have done that," she accused him. Ronon frowned: he wasn't sure what he had done wrong.

"I'm sure I shouldn't have," he mildly told her. No reason not to be nice until he had learned what his sin had been.

Teyla frowned at him. "You don't remember, do you?" she asked him. He shook his head slightly and she sighed.

"I remember being in the tunnel, shooting those little dinosaurs," he tried to cheer her up. She looked away from him; her eyes far away. Then suddenly her eyes found his and held him captive in an inscrutable stare.

"I heard...what you said. Yesterday morning," she confessed and for a moment he had no idea what she was talking about. As a rule he did not speak much and usually he was able to recall most of what he said throughout any given day. But he hadn't told her anything the previous day that should upset her this much.

She must have seen his confusion, for she explained: "Yesterday morning Chuck asked me to look into a...blip...he had picked up on his sensors." As she spoke she tilted her head to one side and locked her gaze with his. He knew she was trying to look sincere and serious: he merely thought she looked extremely cute. He grinned slightly. "The blip turned out to be you; standing on the pier," she continued and he suddenly understood what she was talking about. He tried to shrug, but something tight around his chest prevented him from doing so. Carefully he lifted the sheet to find bandages tied around his chest. It would probably leave another set of scars, he reckoned. Aw, well.

He dropped the sheet and looked at Teyla again. She seemed worried. "Hey, don't worry about it," he assured her. But she seemed unconvinced.

She sat back slightly and her expression was a mixture between earnestness and irritation. He was amazed that anyone could pull it off. "Ronon, when you said you were..." she trailed off slightly. Then she took a deep breath and tried again. "When you said you were in love with me, I didn't know what to think. What to feel. I went to Sheppard and asked him to allow me to join another team..."

"We are a team," he interrupted her. She looked down for a moment at his words, but being Teyla she had to look at one when speaking.

"But with your feelings for me we can't be on a team together!" she insisted. "You nearly got killed yesterday because you jumped in front of that dinosaur for me!" She looked away again, but only for a moment. "Us being on the same team is making you take unnecessary risks."

As she spoke a little of what had happened came back to him and he smiled once more. "I would've done that for any one of the team," he informed her and she gazed at him for a long moment.

"Perhaps," she finally said and she looked so forlorn he gently touched her cheek.

"If it bothers you, I won't speak of it again," he assured her; referring to his feelings for her. "You needn't think about it again," he smiled at her. But something about his words seemed to anger her.

"All of yesterday I struggled with the knowledge that I could never feel the same way about you as you do about me," she urgently told him. "And then I saw you lying there in that cold room and suddenly everything I thought I knew seemed wrong. I thought you were dying and suddenly all I could think about is that I wish I had just one more minute with you to tell you how I feel," she continued. But then she seemed to run out of steam and she merely sat next to the bed and looked at him with her huge golden eyes.

Ronon grinned at her. Suddenly his pain seemed insignificant compared to the worried look on her face. "Now you have another minute or two," he told her. She smiled faintly.

"You should not have jumped in front of that dinosaur," she informed him again. "But if you hadn't..." she trailed off. She took a breath and restarted: "If you hadn't, then I never would have realised that I feel the same way about you," she finally admitted. She took his big hand between her small, strong ones.

"This bothers you?" he finally asked at the look on her face. She shrugged.

"It is difficult," she hedged.

"Kanaan?" he named her problem. She nodded.

"After his time with the Wraith, he has not been the same. Yet he is the father of my child," she explained. There was a confused look in her eyes.

"Do you still love him?" Ronon wanted to know. For him the matter was simple: if she loved Kanaan, she should be with him. If she loved Ronon – as she had admitted – then she should be with him.

She slowly placed Ronon's hand back on the bed. "I love him still," she admitted, and Ronon felt as if the floor had been swept out from under him. But she looked directly into his eyes and complicated the matter: "But I have learned to love you as well."

Ronon closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows. Okay, so she loved them both. This was not the first time in history this had happened, and it will not be the last.

He suddenly came to a decision and grinned as he opened her eyes to look at Teyla. "Then I will do my best to convince you that you love me best," he informed her and she smiled for the first time since he had awoken. She nodded.

"I will do my best to remain fair," she warned him. He grinned even more.

"And I look forward to the challenge," he countered.

Just then Duncan walked into the room Ronon was in and for a moment the big man wondered if the doctor had not been listening at the door: his timing was that good.

"Listening at the door?" Ronon decided to ask on impulse. Duncan scowled.

"Well, it would not have been very nice of me if I had interrupted something important, now would it?" he countered. "But you seem to have covered most of it," he continued boldly. "Now, love," he told Teyla. "That big man of yours needs more rest. It's not like a wound he can walk off, you know. He was poisoned," he added and Ronon finally realised what must have happened to him. Interesting.

"He is not yet 'my man,'" Teyla informed Duncan with a mild smile. She got up, but seemed to think of something before she left. Quickly – almost shyly – she leaned over and gave Ronon a brief kiss on the forehead. "You need to regain your strength. You will need it," she informed him with a shy smile. Then – to the laughter of Duncan – she left.

Duncan whistled. "That's one tough woman," he informed Ronon. "I wish you all the luck," he added as he turned to go.

"Thanks," Ronon grumbled as he slid back into unconsciousness; smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

It was late into the night when John woke to the soft touch of Elizabeth stroking his chest. With a sleepy smile he opened one eye.

"Umph?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled down at him. She was propped up on one elbow with her head on her fist. Her hair was tousled. Many women could sleep prettily, and though John thought she looked completely adorable, Elizabeth was not one of those women. Every morning was a battle to get her hair under control.

"Will you marry me?" she asked and John felt the last of his sleepiness disappear over the horison. He stole a look at the clock mounted on the wall: 02:46. He looked at Elizabeth.

"You're asking me this now?" he wanted to know with a slight frown. Elizabeth returned his frown. With one shoulder she shrugged.

"It's been bothering me," she admitted. "You seem happy enough about becoming a dad, but I need to know that you want me as well."

John turned his head and stared at the ceiling for a moment or two; trying to decide exactly what it was his lover wanted from him. Finally he turned over and propped himself up the same way she was.

"I wanted to be with you even before we heard you were pregnant," he tried making sense of her request. She pressed her lips slightly together before answering.

"But now I'm asking you to commit," she informed him. "Will you marry me?"

"Now?" he asked; worriedly. She punched his shoulder slightly.

"Of course not!" she assured him and he realised how stupid the question was. He must not be as awake as he had thought. "But I've been waiting for you to ask and you don't seem inclined to anytime soon," she continued and a small spark of understanding dawned for John. He had known she was bothered by something lately: he just never figured on it being this. Hell, she was perhaps not a warrior like Teyla, but she was just as brave and just as much a fighter. He just had to think of her succeeding single-handedly in convincing the Genii to give them two nuclear bombs to realise that. But his strong-willed love seemed oddly vulnerable where he was concerned.

"I'm not very good at..." he tried to explain; waving a hand and scowling. She grinned at him.

"I know. That's why I'm the one doing the asking," she succinctly informed him, but there was a shadow in her eyes. It was that shadow that made up his mind for him. Without warning he pulled her elbow out from under her: making her fall back onto her pillows. Quickly he moved in and kissed her until he felt her relaxing beneath him. Only then did he pull back to look at her huge aqua eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you," he told her. "I know I'm not very good at saying it, but I love you," he added and her eyes melted. "Now," he continued. "Can we go back to sleep?" he asked on a yawn.

She smiled and pushed him over onto his back. "Yes," she said and turned around. "But don't think I'll forget this in the morning," she reminded him over her shoulder.

He looked at her slender back. "Snuggle?" he asked hopefully. She did not even turn around as she replied:

"It's hot. Sleep on your side of the bed," she told him. "You're like a toaster!"

John grinned as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. No matter how much he got to know her, Elizabeth would always remain a mystery.

#####

They were all gathered in the control-room: Elizabeth and John, Rodney and Sitnalta, Teyla, Ronon, the Becketts with Jennifer and Laura, Radek and Anne, Jeannie with a hovering Evan and a few others, including Keras. For once none of their focus was on the gate, but on the small laptop Rodney was hovering over.

"We're ready," Rodney nodded at Elizabeth and she nodded back. She tapped her earpiece and her eyes took on a slightly unfocussed look as she addressed the city:

"Atlanteans, I hope all of you have a good view," she informed the city. "As Doctor McKay had informed us before: this city is not a yo-yo. If you miss it this time around, we're not going back to try it again." Around her people rolled their eyes at her announcement and Rodney mumbled something.

Elizabeth turned and nodded at Rodney and with a slight show he brought his finger up next to his ear. But just as he was ready for the descend, Sitnalta frowned at him.

"Why is it you always get to push the button?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. He gave her a startled look.

"Well," he began but she shook her head at him. Then, with a slight twist of her hips she displaced him from in front of the laptop and pushed the 'enter' button. Only then did she grin at her fiancé:

"My project, love. Get over it," she informed him and Jeannie tried to smother a laugh. Sitnalta grinned at her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"You actually let him get away with things like this?" she wanted to know from the other woman. Jeannie shook her head and her laughter escaped; rich and full.

"Never again," she told Sitnalta and Rodney grumbled at the two women. But he was absorbed by the readings on the screen.

"Shields at fifty percent," he read to the room and the city. He, too, was on city-wide. "Sixty," he updated. "Seventy...eighty...ninety...hundred!" he said with a smug look.

As the shields reached their maximum capacity, a soft rumble filled the room – and the whole city. The star-drive would not be needed for this, but they would still need the smaller sub-light engines.

"Okay," Rodney informed the gathered group. "Submersion in sixty seconds," he announced and pushed another button. He looked up and grinned at the group; who was already moving to the back of the control room and out to the balcony. Within seconds they had spread out along the rail; looking out over the sparkling ocean.

"Twenty seconds," Rodney counted; looking at his watch. He stood with Sitnalta tucked in beneath one arm close to his side. To their left John stood behind Elizabeth with his arms around her waist. Like most of the women that were pregnant, she had not yet begun to show her pregnancy. To Rodney's right stood Teyla and Ronon and Kanaan with Torren running around behind them. Kanaan seemed oblivious to the fact that Teyla stood between him and another man fighting for her affection.

The Becketts stood much the same as John and Elizabeth stood, with Laura and Jennifer. Evan had Jeannie tucked in next to his side. Radek and Anna stood holding hands and fanned out to either side of the couples the rest stood gazing out at the ocean.

"Five...four...three...two...one...submerge!" Rodney exclaimed. As he did the drone of the engines rose in pitch.

At first it happened so slowly they thought they were not moving. But then, with increasing speed, the city submerged beneath the surface of the ocean. The water played with rainbow hues over the shields. Nobody spoke as Atlantis once more sank beneath the surface of the ocean. From the moment Sitnalta had activated the program, everything had been on automatic. The mechanism that had held Atlantis to the bottom of the ocean was still there and now the city was merely taken back to that spot.

About a minute later a slight shock shook the city as it touched the bottom. Seconds later another shock ran through the city as the clamps engaged.

The group on the balcony let out its collective breath. For six weeks now everyone that could had been at work getting the city ready for this moment. Atlantis was once more a city beneath the waves.

A single whale swam closer to investigate this new development and Rodney suddenly seemed to focus.

"I'd better check on the city," he said with a thumb pointed over his shoulder. He, Sitnalta and Radek turned and left together for the control room. Soon the rest started drifting away as well. A new phase in the life on Atlantis had dawned and with the same courage and determination the Atlanteans will see this phase through as well.

Atlantis will survive.


	13. Epologue

The  _Daedalus_  dropped out of hyper-space at the edge of the Lantean solar system. On the bridge Caldwell sat slumped in his seat and Jack O'Neill stood to one side. Tension on the bridge ran high as the two men had been knocking heads from the first day Jack had come on board and now they were at the threshold of finding out if the journey had been wasted or not.

Everyone watched the screen at the front of the bridge, even though the planet was still too far away – and Atlantis would anyway have been too small to see – from this distance. But they needed a focus and so everyone focussed on the screen. Rather that than Caldwell and Jack having another argument. For as start: all the arguments seemed to be the same one. After weeks of it, they had found a certain rhythm to their fights. After the argument have started, Jack would start making obvious suggestions and Caldwell would get even more stiff and order Jack off the bridge (or mess hall or any other place they would happen to be) and then Jack would remind Caldwell that he outranked him. Caldwell would respond that the captain of a ship had the ultimate authority, to which Jack would add he was officially retired. Things usually went rapidly downhill from there.

"Report," Caldwell barked at the flunky on his left. With rapid movements the young woman checked her data.

"I'm not picking up any signs of Atlantis, sir," she reported. "But there are quite a number of life-signs on the mainland."

Jack frowned, but so did Caldwell. "How many?" the Colonel asked.

Another moment went by as the woman typed at the screen. "About seven hundred, sir," she reported.

"Then I can't be the Athosians," Caldwell remarked. He looked slightly pissed. He had been forced into coming here in the first place, and now it seemed they had been on a wild goose chase. Yet Jack could still remember the face of the young Alexander Sheppard a few months ago anxiously begging their help. And then the address had been Atlantis'. But more so: it had been the address of Atlantis on Lantea, Sam had assured him. Fifteen years into the future Atlantis will be on this planet.

"Wait, sir," the young woman suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Caldwell barked. She did not look up from her scans, only answered:

"There's a faint energy reading coming from the floor of the ocean near where Atlantis had been parked," she told them.

Jack whistled slightly. "They've sunk the city once more!" he remarked. "I wonder where they got the ZPM's to do it?" he added.

Caldwell looked at him. "Isn't it just possible we are picking up the signature of the mechanism at the bottom of the ocean?" he responded.

"No sir," the same young woman answered. "The mechanism had been inactive while Atlantis was on the surface. If it is active now, then it is because Atlantis is down there."

Jack looked at Caldwell. "Well, why don't you give them a call," he said, making a 'shoo' motion with his hands. "See if they pick up," he nettled the other man. Caldwell refused to raise to the bait, though.

"Open communications," he ordered the young woman and her hands flew over her computer keyboard.

"Go ahead, sir," she told him moments later. Caldwell looked at the screen.

"Atlantis, this is the  _Daedalus_ , please respond." With indrawn breath they waited, but in vain. "Doctor Weir, this is Caldwell," the bald man tried again. "We know you are down there. Respond!" he told them, anger in his voice. Jack just smiled.

"Well, have fun, kids," he told Caldwell and the bridge crew. Why won't Caldwell chuck him out as usual? Jack needed to get to his room while the  _Daedalus_  was still in orbit, but if he simply left the bridge Caldwell might suspect something.

Fortunately Caldwell finally snapped. "Get out!" he barked at Jack. Jack smiled faintly.

"They won't respond," he informed Caldwell as he turned and left. Hopefully Caldwell will not suspect Jack was relieved to be gone.

Quickly he made his way to a small room near the engineering room. It was a small secondary communications room and Jack had loaded the program Sam had given him onto it a few days ago. Now he removed a memory stick from his pocket and plugged it into the appropriate slot.

"Okay, Sam. Let's see how smart you are," he spoke aloud. He tapped a button and spoke into the small microphone on the consol. "Hello, Atlantis?" he carefully began. "I hope you're getting this. Sam said with her program it is just click-and-go." He grimaced and continued. "The  _Daedalus_  is not aware of this transmission. Only Sam and I know about it." He took a big sigh. "Look, kids. I like you enough that I've come out here hitching a ride with Caldwell. There's something really important I need to tell you. So if you would just..."

 _Jack?_  an astonished voice asked. He grinned.

"Yes! Finally! Elizabeth?" he asked back.

 _Yes. What's going on?_  she asked.

"Look, I don't have much time," he explained. "This message has an attachment with an address to a planet. Meet me there within thirty days. Something's come up," he added.

 _We have the address,_  she confirmed.

"Be there," he told her. Then he heard the slight beep Sam had warned him about: someone had picked up on the fact that a transmission was being made. "Got to go. Be there!" he repeated as the program ended abruptly. He gave it another few seconds to let the virus Sam had added do its work before removing the memory stick. He put it in his pocket and casually strolled out the door and back to his quarters. He even whistled slightly on his way. Now it was up to Atlantis to meet him. He really hoped they would.

**The End**


End file.
